


Coming up from Underneath

by KilljoysassQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoysassQueen/pseuds/KilljoysassQueen
Summary: The company Corps enterprises publishes their best selling magazine in the communities of Wall Shina, Rose, and Maria. ‘The Magnifique Titan’ is a popular magazine that has a section, which appeals to each Wall. Wall Shina’s favorite ‘The Militaire Précision Educate’ deliberates on moneymaking, dinner parties does and don’ts, and proper manners. Wall Rose preferred the ‘Guarnigione di vita’, which went over business and management. Wall Maria fancied ‘Erntegutachten und Landwirtschaft’ which discussed crop and animal production. Levi works with Corps enterprises for the production of Walls Maria’s favored section. When Levi hears from his friend Hange that it did not complete its work for Mr. Smith, Levi decided to help his friend out.  Though things get a little complicated, which leads Levi’s bleeding heart to get the best of him. Erwin makes a contract to get every hour wasted paid back. Levi agrees to pay forth every hour on Hange’s behalf. The problem though is what Levi is getting him self into. Erwin never said how Levi would have to pay him back. Feeling cheated Levi has no choice but to do what Erwin wants him to do.





	Coming up from Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter, Hange’s little problem sets up the plot of this story. Levi has to deal with Hange’s problematic events. Erwin suggest a tricky and mischievous solution and ends up calling Levi’s bluff. What people will do for friends. Hope you like this story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Hange’s little problem sets up the plot of this story. Levi has to deal with Hange’s problematic events. Erwin suggest a tricky and mischievous solution and ends up calling Levi’s bluff. What people will do for friends. Hope you like this story!

Levi P.o.v

When I put pencil to paper, I find myself stuck on what to write. I have difficulty registering my thoughts to create a plot and make a story. I am just a bad writer.

I stared at the three sentences on my screen, blinking several times at the brightness, and proceeded to glare at my lack of creativity. I wrote about putting“ Pencil to paper” which is a phrase excessively used and not only that, but I had typed it, with no pencil or paper involved. Idiotic cultured swine I thought, you’re educated and have a degree in writing but lack depth and direction. Hange would be so proud of my failure and be hysterical at my self-criticism. I sighed and deleted the crap off my computer.

When I heard the sound of a human body slam full force into my locked office door, I rolled my eyes. “Oi Hange! How many times do I have to tell you, I keep my door locked at all times?” I unlocked the handle and stepped back. Hange continued to plow through the room acting like it did not just run itself into a freaking bolted door. After Hange turned around to face me standing by the door, I saw they were holding several folders leaking papers. 

“ HEY SHORTY! NO TIME FOR LOCKED DOORS AND BEING AN INTROVERT! WE GOT DOCUMENTS TO FILL! AND WE HAVE TO GIVE THEM BACK TO THE BOSS BEFORE LUNCH!” I didn’t stomach that news very well. Most people like myself, wouldn’t be pleased to get surprise work dropped on them. But I was, of course, lucky enough to have been blessed with more unpaid labor. “HANGE!” I yelled at it. Usually they come to my office to show me disgusting crap like their chopped up toenails in a water bottle but this was actual business. “ Why didn’t your greasy head get in here sooner? Lunch is like in thirty minutes?!” They grinned and threw the folders on my desk and grabbed a chair to sit down in. 

“ Well that’s the thing midget, see Mr. Colossal brows wanted me to turn these babies in by today, because I got them about, um, twelve weeks ago. But HEY you know me Levi I’m not going to do that much work all by myself.” I grabbed it’s shirt collar and the back of it’s knotted ponytail and put my face close to their disgusting one. 

“ And so you thought I was just going to help you, because I’m such a nice person?” I hissed. Hange opened its crooked mouth and spoke.“ Actually Mr. grumpy slacks you’re not a nice person. You’re actually kind of horrible. To be honest.” I pulled back harder on its greased mane. “ So why did you come to me, four eyes?” They cackled and untangled itself from my grip. 

“ Because you’re my friend. Just because you’re a horrible person doesn’t mean you’re not still my friend, stubby. Plus your wasting our time we got like twenty five minutes now!” I looked at the clock it was eleven o five. “ Fine. I’ll help but only this once and this is the last time. Got it, puke face?” They smiled and opened a folder and rolled my chair out. “ Well come on then, you don’t want the Greek god to strike us down. He probably hides his powers in those thick locks on his face.” I took my chair, slapped Hange across the head, and seated myself next to them, opening one of the files to fill out.  
*****

When we got to Mr. Smith’s office with all the files filled out at twelve thirty four, I knew we were in for something good. Hange on the other hand, seemed to be it’s usual chipper self and was not worried about being an hour and four minutes late. Its hand knocked on the boss’s door and it hummed merrily the nursery song “Mary had a little titan” when Erwin Smith finally answered. 

“Come in” we heard and Hange swung the door open. Actually, more like swung open with the door. That bird nosed, crappy glasses, thought it would be funny to open the dang door and to swing along with it, by holding onto the handle and clinging its feet to the bottom. Hange hung on until eventually the door crashed into the freaking wall. When it had fell off and onto the floor I noticed a lovely door handle dent in the wall. Hange laughed for doing the funniest dang thing in the world even though doing so caused a stinking violation at work. Now I saw it was kicking it’s legs and clutching it’s stomach in delight. My gosh it’s a freaking lunatic. 

“Ah, Miss Hange.” I heard a snotty voice say in a woman’s arrogant tone. “Nice to see you’re okay with wallowing around in your filth outside of your trashy neighborhood. I see you can’t even afford to have proper hygiene. ” It’s head tilted back to see who was talking. “ OH, HI MARIE!” Hange blurted. Marie glared at the volume of Hange’s answer and she sat on the edge of the boss’s desk like it was some sort of throne. Well here’s the thing sweetie, particle wood is not mahogany, darling. So you can tell your sweet bum, to stop acting like its sitting on gold. 

Hange continued to talk to her not seeming to notice Marie’s disgust. “NICE TO SEE YOUR LOUD LIPS AND FISH EYES AGAIN.” Marie’s nostrils inflamed at that comment. If you want to insult the queen, you got to mention her faults. Hers was having small eyes and lips. Though one day Marie came to work with eye makeup to “volume-ize” ( a beauty term which is not an actual word) her eyes and lips with injections so now she looks as fake as her personality. “IT SEEMS PEOPLE MISS YOUR SO CALLED PLUMP LIPS AND PRECIOUS BIG EYES AROUND HERE! Also your fairy nose and big utters” 

I snorted at what Hange, said under her breath. Marie also got her nose fixed from a ‘honking’ perfectly okay freckled nose to a toothpick with nostrils. Her breasts are obviously fake, as well, because she was an A cup, but then one day when Erwin’s had a meeting with the board of directors, she marched in proudly in a tight mini skirt and a sports bra spilling double D class boobs. I am pretty sure when the puberty truck hits you, you don’t score double d milkshakes the very next day. I’m just saying she an idiot if she thinks I believe her assets are real.

Hange spit every were when she screamed, “THOUGH YOU CAN’T FOOL ME! I KNOW THEY’RE JUST BEING NICE TO YOU BUT I’M NOT NICE. I’M JUST TRING TO SAY YOUR NOT AS PRETTY AS YOU THINK YOU ARE, MISSY.” And I’m glad when all her spittle land on Marie’s face. Marie, the boss’s fiancé, which he reluctantly was forced, her hand, scowled at the remark made against her. “I don’t have LOUD LIPS AND FISH EYES! You muddy. Dirty. REPTILE!” Hange wriggled around to lie on its stomach. “ If I’m going to be a reptile then I’m going to be a snake. Also Marie I’m not a MISS or a MISTER. Not a BROTHER or a SISTER. It has pronouns it goes by and you KNOW IT.” It then began to wiggle across the floor toward Erwin’s desk. Marie stomped her foot and lowered her pouting face into her folded arms. She was not used to Hange playing along with her slurs and she always pouted like a freaking child when she ran out of insults to say back to it. 

“ Now there, Marie. Be nice to my fellow co-workers no matter how low their positions are.” Mr. Smith said directed to a lightly weeping Marie. Mr. Smith ignored her before she could whine an accusation about Hange and turned towards me. “ What do you need, Levi?” I was about to say a straightjacket for Hange, because when I looked down at the floor, it was slithering towards Marie and hissing at her making Marie scream, but I thought I better not. 

“Um.” I turned away from them and noticed the boss’s concerned face. I would of smirked at him for being worried, but I had to stop myself when he turned to face me. I handed him the work. “ We come to turn in some paper work you assigned to Hange twelve weeks ago.” Mr. Smith nodded. “ Ah, yes the entrees, for the writing contest we had. The applicant with the “best written story” would be posted in the very next issue of our magazine. In Issue 12, published eleven weeks ago. Wow. These applications were not even turned in before lunchtime, but at, what is it, an hour and twenty one minutes after the allotted lunch break. My Goodness.” He said with a fake concerned tone.

I turned to the viper, which had paused with its mouth open, about to bite Marie’s left leg most likely off. “ This was supposed to be turned in twelve weeks ago?” I said sternly. Hange closed it’s mouth a spun around. “ I told you that Erwin needed it along while back.” It said in a small voice. I huffed at the nuisance. “You made it sound, you only had by today’s lunch, to turn in paperwork because you had an extended deadline. Not that you need to turn in paperwork before lunch that was DUE TWELVE WEEKS AGO WITH NO EXTENED DEADLINE!”

Hange mouth fell open to say something but Erwin cut it off. I’m glad he did because if he hadn’t well I would have attained my first mark at work. “This all can simply be fixed by publishing the winner in the next issue, 25. It sadly can’t be posted in own current issue, 24, because the magazine’s draft has already been approved earlier this week and finalized. But I will need confiscation of missing hours to take place.” Hange sprang from the floor and shook Erwin’s hand. “Great thinking BOSS.WOW YOU ARE REAL-LY SMART AND HANDLE-D THE PROBLEM WELL. IGOTTOGONOW. BYE!” Hange said before I could get a hand on it. 

Erwin shook his head “Well it looks like Hange managed to keep its job for a little while longer before I could dismiss them.” He laughed. “Well, Marie. I have to discuss with Levi here, some consequences for lost hours. So if you would go, so I can speak with him privately. That would be nice.” Marie grumbled something about how Hange needed counseling before she slid off the desk. She gripped Erwin’s face and forcefully turned his squished face to hers. She deiced it be okay to commit level ‘what the heck this is freaking disgusting’ PDA right in front off me sorry self. She grabbed his neck trying to pull him more into the kiss but he kept his head stiff. She took this as a polite invitation to crawl over his desk and into his lap and I , still there in the freaking room, turned around. Marie was taking her sweet time, working on Erwin, before she sucked the last desired mouthful of shared spit and detached her mouth. Revolting. I heard her giggle and I watched as she flashed out the room. Thank my irritated britches she’s gone. Then I stood their confused, wondering why I had to have this conversation with Smith, since it was not my fault for the lost hours. I turned back round and glared at him, warning him I’m not up for any crap. “ Oi, Erwin but shouldn’t you be discussing this with crazy glasses? I don’t know if you had noticed but I’m not the one who did all this crap. So you better had held me back in here for a good freaking reason.” Mr. Smith chuckled and got out a pen and a fat file from his drawer. 

He dropped the file onto his desk from a dramatic height, which annoyed me to bits. “Here is the file with all of Hange’s offenses in it. It only needed one more offense to get itself fired from this place.” I looked at him. I didn’t care about its offense; I wanted to know what the heck all of this had to do with me. “So, I’m responsible for its actions?” I sneered out. If that is the case, I won’t be taking it lightly when I have on my permanent file ‘putting cheese whiz in soap dispensers and baby powder in the hazel nut coffee creamer’. Not to mention my favorite incident, I have to say, which I would not appreciate if I was accounted for the offense, were Erwin’s eyebrows were shaved off when he decided to slack off by sleeping on the job. It was pretty amusing. To see and to hear Smith scream when he woke up. I liked it when Marie tried to draw on his eyebrows to make him feel better but she drew them to small for his liking. “Well, no” Erwin said, opening another file to reveal Hange’s contract. He placed it in front of him so I could see it. “ But I can easily terminate Hange’s contract by signing on the line with this pen. Leaving Hange with no income what so ever. But being it’s friend and since it ran from the room before I could fire them, I figured you would like to carry this offense because you’re such a good-hearted person. And you don’t want Hange to end up living on the streets, even though it already lives somewhere close to that. But I just assumed you would do, you know, the right thing. ” 

I glared daggers at him. I’m not doing that. If he thinks I would do that, for four eyes, well, he thought wrong. “ Well guess what Smith, I’m not doing that. I don’t know who the heck you think I am but I’m sure of all things holy I’m not that kind of a person.” Erwin raised and eyebrow. ”Oh, so you just let your friends suffer because you are selfish. Is that what you are telling me here?” I stepped forward and placed my palms on his desk. “ I’m not selfish. I’m sure as heck not the kind of person to take the blame for others. I am just a friend of Hange’s not its SCAPE-goat.” Erwin leaned forward in his chair, resting his chin on his fist, and stared intently into my eyes. 

“ But, Levi. Surely you don’t want Hange to live with you and suck up your money when it loses its job.” I curled my hands and dragged my nails on the desk angrily. “ That won’t happen because I will not let it in my house.” Erwin smiled at my frustration. He studied me for a while before saying something rather impulsive. “ But what are friends for then? Are they not supposed to be there when they are needed the most? Do they not provide a shoulder to cry on? The very coats on your back, do they not go to the other person? I thought that’s what friends do? Do they not? Levi?” I wavered at this but didn’t let it show. He could kiss my wrist if he thought he was going to see me falter. 

I did not fully agree to that terminology but something inside me burned to do this for Hange. I believe it was guilt and pity. Curse my stupid bleeding heart.“ Fine” I said, “what do I freaking do, in order for Hange, not to get its butt fired?” Erwin turned on his computer and after clicking a few things; he turned the screen to face me. On it read the word “Contract” which looked pretty similar to Hange’s except the conditions section was blank. “ Why don’t we make a deal and have it signed. Levi.” I moaned. Here are some sweet cheers to my first offense.


End file.
